Grand Army of the Republic
The Grand Army of the Republic, GAR, Clone Army, or Grand Army, was the group of soldiers headed by the Galactic Republic Senate that fought the Confederacy of Independent Systems with the Republic Navy. Made up of mostly clone troopers, they fought their way around the galaxy conquering and failing to conquer planets and systems. Led by the Jedi, they were bred on Kamino around 32 BBY and were grown twice as fast to be ready to fight in the Clone Wars from 22 BBY to 19 BBY. History Clone Wars 22 BBY By 22 BBY the GAR was ready for battle. They received their first mission, which was to rescue the Jedi and defeat the droid army on Geonosis. They were successful, though numerous Separatist leaders escaped. A full-scale conflict proceeded after that battle, and it came to be known as the Clone Wars. 21 BBY During the first year of the Clone Wars conflict, General Anakin Skywalker lead the 501st Legion, a clone battalion of the Grand Army of the Republic under the command of Captain Rex to Teth so they could save Jabba the Hutt's son. 20 BBY 19 BBY In 19 BBY, the final year of the war, the GAR was deployed to several different locations, including Mandalore, Coruscant, Felucia, Saleucami, Ringo Vinda and Kashyyyk. Galactic Empire Once the Galactic Empire was established the GAR was formed into the Imperial Army. All clones became stormtroopers and made up the Stormtrooper Corps. Vehicles The Grand Army of the Republic used many different kinds of vehicles. Walkers The GAR used AT-TEs for artillery support and assault. AT-RTs were used for scouting. When the terrain was very unstable the large and vulnerable Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport was used. Other walkers used were the All Terrain Attack Pod (which was excellent when used as artillery), the All Terrain Heavy Enforcer which was a more upright version of the AT-TE, All Terrain Open Transports that were used for transporting cargo not fighting, All Terrain Personal Transports acted as light anti-infantry vehicles, and the All Terrain Experimental Transport that functioned as an assault vehicle. Some lesser known vehicles were the Clone Personal Walker, the Clone Scout Walker which was large and heavily armored, and the Heavy Clone Personal Walker that was a more heavily armored version of the Clone Personal Walker. Repulsorlift Vehicles Tanks Structure Regular Forces *'Grand Army of the Republic (GAR)' ≈ 3,000,000 troopers plus support personnel **10 system armies within **Led by Commander-in-Chief Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *'Systems Army' - 294,912 troopers plus support personnel **Total of 10 systems armies **2 sector armies within **Led by High Jedi General **Example: Third Systems Army *'Sector Army' - 147,456 troopers plus support personnel **Total of 20 sector armies **4 corps within **Led by a Senior Jedi General **Example: 4th Sector Army *'Corps' - 36,864 troopers plus support personnel **Total of 80 corps **4 legions within **Led by a clone marshal commander and a Jedi General **Example: 327th Star Corps *'Legion/Brigade' - 9,216 troopers plus support personnel **Total of 320 legions **4 regiments within **Led by a senior clone commander and a Jedi General **Example: 41st Elite Legion or 501st Legion *'Regiment' - 2,304 troopers plus support personnel **Total of 1,280 regiments **4 battalions within **Led by a clone regimental commander and a Jedi commander **Example: 101st Regiment **The Republic also had some regiments with 1,000 troopers *'Battalion' - 576 troopers plus support personnel **Total of 5,120 battalions **4 companies within **Led by a clone battalion commander or a major **Example: Sarlacc Battalion A *'Company' - 144 troopers plus support personnel **Total of 20,480 companies **4 platoons within **Led by a clone trooper captain **Example: Torrent Company *'Platoon' - 36 troopers **Total of 81,920 platoons **4 squads within **Led by a clone trooper lieutenant, 2nd lieutenant or sergeant major **Example: Slick's platoon *'Squad' - 9 troopers **Total of 327,680 squads **Led by clone trooper sergeant or corporal **Example: Parjai Squad Special Forces *'Special Operations Brigade' - 10,000 men **20 commando groups within **Led by Senior Jedi General Arligan Zey *'Commando Group' - 500 men **5 companies within **Example: Zero Five Commando *'Company' - 100 men **5 troops within **Example: Arca Company *'Troop' - 20 men **5 squads within *'Squad' - 4 men **Led by a sergeant **Example: Delta Squad Notable Units Within * 41st Elite Corps * 104th Battalion **Wolfpack * 212th Attack Battalion **Ghost Company * 327th Star Corps * 501st Legion **Torrent Company * Special Operations Brigade **Aiwha Squad **Delta Squad **Omega Squad Notable Members Category:Unit Category:Republic Category:Article stubs